Not Applicable
The present invention relates to improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions.
By way of background, there are situations wherein products must be protected from moisture in environments wherein there are wide swings in temperature and relative humidity.
It is one object of the present invention to provide improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions which will operate well under conditions of wide swings in temperature and relative humidity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions which will adsorb water vapor and will retain the adsorbed water without appreciably increasing the volume of the composition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions containing water retaining material which will hold a high multiple of its weight of water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved container for a water vapor adsorbing and water retaining composition. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a water vapor adsorption and water retaining composition comprising particulate calcium chloride and particulate vermiculite.
The present invention also relates to a water vapor adsorbing and water retaining composition comprising calcium chloride, vermiculite and clay.
The present invention also relates to a flexible container comprising a side of spun-bonded polyethylene and a side of extrusion coated polyethylene on polyester.
The present invention also relates to a water vapor adsorption and water retaining composition comprising particulate calcium chloride and particulate vermiculite in a flexible container having a side of spun-bonded polyethylene and a side of extrusion coated polyethylene on polyester.
The present invention also relates to a water vapor absorbing and water retaining composition comprising particulate calcium chloride, vermiculite and clay in a flexible container comprising a side of spun-bonded polyethylene and a side of extrusion coated polyethylene on polyester.